Kyûden Hida
O Kyûden Hida, também conhecido como Castelo HidaShadowlands: The Essential Guide to the Dominion of Fu Leng, p. 52 ou Palácio Hida, Courts of Stone, p. 26 é o centro ancestral de poder do Clã Caranguejo. A Difference of Lanterns, by Annie VanderMeer Mitsoda Detalhes Locação O Kyûden Hida se ergue das rochas logo ao norte da Montanha Kaiu, nas montanhas das margens leste, na foz do Rio da Resistência Final. Ele fica sobre o passo montanhense que conecta as terras sul e central das terras do Caranguejo, dando controle sobre a maior parte das comunicações estratégicas vitais para os exércitos do Caranguejo e suas linhas de suprimento. De lá, soldados do Caranguejo podem se movimentar rapidamente para fortalecer a Muralha Kaiu durante uma crise, e é a principal base de operação das campanhas de Rokugan nas Terras Sombrias. Courts of Stone, pp. 26-27 Aparência O Kyûden Hida é uma fortaleza de granito não adornado, puramente funcional, sem intenção de sutileza ou equilíbrio, construída do mesmo granito da montanha e com camadas de muralhas, forçando os inimigos a simplesmente precisar invadir o portão uma após a outra. projetada pelo próprio Kaiu, o palácio é composto basicamente por pedras. O terreno foi construído em um formato de triângulo com um lado arredondado, como um quarto de círculo, ou mais propriamente um leque. O lado curvado, que fica ao sul, diante da Muralha Kaiu, ziguezagueia como uma tela de vários painéis meio fechada, permitindo que vários aos vários arqueiros do kyûden um campo de visão mais largo e maior alcance para disparar pelas seteiras. Perto do centro do leque jaz o vale de um lago e mais água é armazenada dentro dos depósitos do palácio, junto a meses de comida e outros suprimentos. no lado norte do complexo, a ponta do leque, assoma o tenshukaku. O Kyûden Hida é facilmente o castelo mais fortificado de Rokugan. Suas grossas muralhas de pedra apresentam mais de 55 metros de altura, com sua superfície rústica apinhada com as últimas máquinas defensivas de guerra da Família Kaiu. Portões gigantes dividem as muralhas externas em uma série de zonas de morte utilizadas para encurralar invasores. Pulsando pelo ar há a vibração dos tambores taiko direcionando a marcha de tropas em treino, e quase todos usam armadura pesada. A característica mais marcante do palácio fica em sua entrada principal, sobre a qual o crânio de O Bocarra fica em exibição. O interior do palácio é austero e as únicas decorações são os estandartes das famílias do Caranguejo. O lugar contém um pátio grande o bastante para receber mil ou mais soldados de vez. Emerald Empire: The Essential Guide to Rokugan, p. 37 que foi aparamentado com dispotivos ocultos para transformá-lo em uma armadilha gigante caso as muralhas exteriores sejam ultrapassadas. A maior parte da vila castelar do Kyûden Hida fica principalmente dentro das muralhas do palácio. Courts of Stone, p. 27 Corte Invernal O Castelo Hida é teoricamente grande o bastante para sediar a Corte Invernal, mas seria bizarro escolher um lugar tão próximo de perigos mortais. O romance Meifumado alega que Hantei XXXI de fato escolheu passar um de seus invernos com a Família Hida, mas isso não é confirmado por nenhuma história oficial. Emerald Empire: The Essential Guide to Rokugan, p. 33 Conferência dos Kuni O Palácio Hida hospeda a conferência anual da Família Kuni. A cada solstício de inverno, os shugenja da família Kuni retornam para o Kyûden Hida para apresentar suas pesquisas um para o outro, compartilhando suas descobertas. Durante isso, os Kuni Caçadores de Bruxas também retornam para o Palácio Hida para escolher pessoalmente aprendizes entre os jovens candidatos. Courts of Stone, p. 28 Dojô Palácio Hida também abriga a escola de Defensores Hida. Os instrutores ensinam numerosas artes marciais, filosofia e a arte da guerra, além de sujeitar os estudantes a torturas físicas e desafios mentais. História Atacado Em 375 Usu no Oni fez um cerco contra o Castelo da Luz Diurna, enquanto a maior parte de sua força avançava, se entranhando no Império. Finalmente, um exército do Caranguejo reforçado pelas Legiões Imperiais, liderado diretamente pelo Imperador derrotou Usu no Oni e sua hera aos portões do Kyûden Hida. Essa força combinada Imperial-Caranguejo, marchou contra o Castelo da Luz Diurna, que ainda enfrentava um grande exército inimigo. O castelo foi lodo retomado. Shadowlands: The Essential Guide to the Dominion of Fu Leng, pp. 35-36 Desde a criação da Muralha Kaiu o Palácio nunca mais foi atacado. Categoria:Propriedades do Clã Caranguejo